Une affaire de sciences et d'expériences
by yuzuhira
Summary: CROSSOVER CSINARUTO L'équipe de Grissom découvre un jeune homme blond inanimé.Il se réveille avant qu'on l'autopsie!Ils apprennent alors une vérité terrifiante à propos d'un de leur membre qui ne serait pas seulement ce qu'il croit être./fic abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

**UNE AFFAIRE DE SCIENCES ET D'EXPÉRIENCES**

**Disclamer:**

**Yuzu:** Bonjour, c'est encore moi, partie sur une nouvelle histoire! Je suis polyvalente: c'est la cinquième fanfic que j'écris, et toutes sont en cours. Moi-même, des fois, je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas me mélanger les pinceaux. Je crois que je le dois en partie à ma béta-lectrice, qui m'aide énormément: merci Kaila007! Et voilà, je fais de la pub pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Bon, après moultes tergiversations, voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction! Ah, aussi, dans cette fic, je fais passer Sarah pour une véritable idiote et lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, donc fans de Sarah Siddle, passez votre chemin!

**Crossover:** Les experts CSI/ Naruto. Avec un clin d'oeil à Tôkyô Underground.

**Couples:** rappel GregXXNaruto; GissomXXGreg; NickXXCatherine; KakashiXXNaruto; ItachiXXGaara; ShikamaruXXNeiji; ect... Je vais quand même pas tout révéler, déjà que j'en ai beaucoup dit.

**Prologue:**

C'était par un lundi matin, de bonne heure, que, en allant au bureau, Gill Grissom découvrit un corps inanimé gisant sur les marches de l'entrée. En expert, il mit immédiatement ses gants en latex, et prit le pouls d'apparemment un garçon torse nu. Il n'y en avait pas. Il avait plein de plaies sur le dos et les bras. Il appela alors son équipe. C'est en cinq minutes que Catherine Willows, Nick Stockes et le médecin légiste arrivèrent sur les lieux. Nick eut un sourire:

- C'est la première fois qu'on a à baliser l'entrée de nos labos. Au moins, ça sera pas long à l'amener en autopsie.

Catherine demanda:

- On a une identité?

Le légiste donna à Grissom l'autorisation de toucher le cadavre, et il fouilla ses poches. Il y en avait en tout six: deux devant, deux derrière et deux sur les cotés au niveau des genoux. Grissom sortit de ces deux dernières poches des sortes de lames, de couteaux, plein d'armes blanches bizarres qu'on voit dans des films de ninjas; des shurikens et des kunais.

- Comment pouvait-il se ballader dans les rues avec tout ça dans ses poches?

Catherine s'étonnait en mettant les armes dans les sacs de preuves. Nick bombardait de photos, et demanda:

- Sinon, il n'y a rien qui puisse nous donner son nom?

Grissom répondit:

- Rien. Pas de carte d'identité, pas de permis de conduire, pas de passeport... Il n'a pas l'air d'être d'origine américaine... Tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans ses autres poches, ce sont ces rouleaux bizarres.

- On va pouvoir l'emmener en salle d'autopsie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps était amené en autopsie. L'assistant du légiste le lava et prit des photos, puis il fut prêt pour l'autopsie. Grissom descendit au moment où le légiste prenait un scalpel. Grissom regarda le scalpel approcher de la peau du torse, et commencer à glisser, quand le légiste s'arrêta. Il n'y avait qu'une petite coupure, mais elle saignait.

- Appelez les urgences, il n'est pas mort!

Grissom s'exécuta dans la seconde pendant que le légiste calmait l'effusion de sang, et parvenait à refermer la plaie. Catherine et Nick descendirent à cet instant. Grissom reçut l'accueil de l'hôpital au téléphone:

- Allo, ici Gill Grissom, de la police scientifique. Il nous faut un brancard immédiatement!

«- Nous envoyons une ambulance sur le champs.»

Grissom raccrocha, et Catherine demanda:

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Grissom pointa son doigt vers le corps, sur la table:

- Ce garçon n'est pas mort. Heureusement que doc l'a comprit, sans ça, il allait vraiment mourir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ambulance était là, et les brancardiers transportaient le corps. Grissom dit:

- Carherine, vous venez avec moi, on va attendre qu'il se réveille et l'interroger. Nick, vous annalysez ces armes et ces rouleaux, et essayez de trouver une quelconque information.

- Ok.

À l'hôpital, Catherine et Grissom attendaient le médecin. Celui-ci arriva vers eux, et dit:

- Son état est stationnaire. Vous pouvez aller le voir, normalement, il devrait se réveiller d'ici peu.

- Merci.

Après avoir éteint leurs portables, Grissom et Catherine entrèrent dans la chambre. Le garçon avait été intubé, et il avait l'air de dormir. Il avait des traits harmonieux et un visage fin, encadré par des cheveux d'or long jusqu'environ le creux du dos, avec quelques mèches plus courtes en bataille, de la couleur de Black dahlia, un rouge presque noir. Les plaies sur ses bras, visibles, avaient été suturées, et ses équimoses enduies de baume et de glace. Catherine, en l'observant, fut intriguée par un détail, sur son visage. Elle se pencha sur lui, et vit sur ses joues, de chaque coté, telles des moustaches, trois marques du même rouge que ses mèches. Grissom remarqua aussi, et dit:

- Prennez ses empruntes. Les marques ont l'air en relief, et elles m'intriguent. Je vais voir si je peux en prendre un "échantillon".

- C'est vrai que c'est intrigant. Aussi, avec de telles blessures, je me demande comment il a put parcourir la ville jusqu'au labo. Et avec ces armes, alorsqu'il est étranger, il n'aurait pas pu entrer aux États-Unis.

Catherine prenait les empruntes du garçon, qui avait apparemment entre 15 et 16 ans. Grissom, lui, sortait sa pince, et mit ses gants. Il prit un petit pot à preuve, et s'approcha du visage du jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un peu de cette marque avec la pince, quand l'adolescent ouvrit brusquement les yeux et attrapa le bras de Grissom qui tenait la pince. Catherine sursauta, la pince et le pot tombèrent au sol tandis que, lentement, le garçon gardait son regard bleu océan plongé dans les yeux de Grissom, et retirait le tube de sa gorge de sa main libre. Il le jeta, et demanda en regardant Catherine, cette fois, sans lâcher Grissom pour autant:

- Où est ce que j'suis?

- À l'hôpital...

- Qu'est ce que j'fous ici?

Catherine resta un instant silencieuse, étonnée par l'autorité présente dans les question du garçon.

- Tu étais inconscient devant nos bureaux, nous t'avons prit pour mort, et nous avons faillit t'autopsier. Alors tu as été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital, où les médecins ont pu suturer tes blessures.

- Et qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis Catherine Willows, et voici mon superviseur, Gill Grissom. Nous sommes de la police scientifique.

Le garçon resta silencieux, puis marmona comme s'il réfléchissait:

- Scientifique... Ce sont eux qui risquent le moins de me croire, mais d'après mes sources, "il" travail aussi là-bas... Bon, allons-y, y a rien à perdre de toute façon.

Catherine s'interrogea intérieurement, puis remarqua:

- Je crois... Que tu peux lâcher Grissom, il ne va rien te faire.

Le garçon regarda sa main, qui tenait toujours le bras de Grissom:

- Oh, c'est vrai, excusez moi.

Il lâcha Grissom, et se leva, cherchant ses affaires. Catherine lui montra un fauteuil, sur lequel était posé un sac, et sur le dossier, son pantalon.

- Tu ne devrais tout de même pas te lever si brusquement...

- Oh, vous inquiétez pas, je vais beaucoup mieux. J'étais à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais "l'autre" m'a trouvé et m'a passé à tabac.

L'adolescent prit son pantalon et sourit en le mettant et en entendant Grissom demander:

- Qui t'a fait ça?

- Je crois que vous avez gardé ce que j'avais dans les poches... Vous allez donc me garder. Tant mieux. Je vous le dirais là-bas. Je vous expliquerais tout. Une fois que je l'aurais trouvé.

- Qui ça?

- La personne que je cherche. Et qui travaille au même endroit que vous.

Grissom commença à s'énerver un peu:

- Dis-nous au moins d'où tu viens. Et qui **tu** es, toi.

Le garçon fouilla dans le sac, entendant Catherine dire qu'elle avait acheté des hauts, pour qu'il s'habille correctement. Il opta pour le débardeur rouge presque noir moulant. Avec son pantalon noir et ses bottes noires, ils rappelaient les teintes dans ses cheveux, et de ce fait, rendait son visage déjà beau, d'un éclat digne d'un Apollon. Il se retourna ensuite vers Catherine et Grissom, et annonça avec un sourire d'une grande assurance:

- Je viens du village de Konoha, c'est quelque part au Japon, et je suis un ninja de ce village. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

**Fin du prologue:**

**Yuzu:** Bon ben, je crois qu'y a pas trop à m'attarder sur le sujet...

**Naruto:** Si! Continues! J'veux savoir c'que tu me fais faire! Pourquoi j'suis à l'hôpital, d'abord?

**Yuzu:** T'aurais préféré être à la morgue? Allez, calme toi, ça ne fait que commencer. À très bientôt dans le chapitre 1!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:

**Disclamer:**

**Yuzu:** Et voici le chapitre 1, je me répète, mais une partie de l'histoire est empruntée à Tôkô Underground. La bloodline de Naruto (Heh oui, j'ai décidé qu'il en avait une) est citée, mais je ne l'expliquerais pas maintenant, je vous préviens simplement que j'introduirais un copyright dans les prochains chapitres. Sans ça, il n'y a rien à signaler pour ce chapitre 1, donc avant que Naruto ne me trucide, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente lecture!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Cashgirl :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, parce que Greg est bien mit en avant, et nous montre pas mal de trucs intéressants ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt au prochain chapitre !

**Chapitre 1:**

Catherine et Grissom le regardèrent, incrédules. Naruto eut un léger sourire:

- Je sais que c'est pas courant, comme nom, mais, vous pourriez dire quelque chose.

Le médecin entra à ce moment, et le voyant levé, observa:

- Ah, tu t'es réveillé.

- Non, sans blague? J'croyais que je rêvais, éh, vous êtes pas médecin pour rien. Eh bah oui, je suis réveillé, vous avez une chambre de libre, j'vous la rend.

Le médecin resta interloqué.

- Quoi, je peux pas sortir?

Naruto désigna Catherine et Grissom:

- Ils vont m'amener à leur labo, ils ont besoin de moi, et moi d'eux, alors tout baigne, vous me laissez partir?

Le médecin ne dit rien du tout, et ne bougea pas d'un poil quand le blond sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide, suivit par Catherine et Grissom, toujours interloqués. Au labo, ils reprirent leurs esprits, et emmenèrent Naruto en salle d'interrogatoire. Grissom commença ses questions:

- Qu'es-tu venu faire aux Etats-Unis?

- Chercher quelqu'un.

- Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire avec toutes les armes qui étaient dans tes poches?

- Me défendre et protéger la personne que je cherche.

- Comment es-tu rentré aux Etats-Unis avec toutes ces armes?

- Je peux pas répondre.

- Ecoute. A chaque arrivée d'étrangers aux Etats-Unis, on leur prend leurs empruntes, alors les tiennes sont logiquement fichées quelque part, mais voilà: elles ne sont nulle part.

Naruto, qui était plutot détendu, se redresssa d'un coup:

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. Je sais que la personne que je cherche travaille ici. Je vous raconterais tout ce que vous voudrez une fois que je l'aurais trouvée. Vous êtes d'accord?

Grissom resta silencieux, puis accepta. Ils traversèrent les trois quart du labo, sans succès. L'entomologiste commençait à s'énerver. Ils étaient même passés par le bureau d'Ecklie où, Grissom doit le reconnaître, Naruto a bien humilié le dernier. Ils se faisaient très remarquer, parce que Naruto était du genre beau gosse. Grissom se tourna vers Naruto, et demanda:

- T'es pas en train de te foutre de nous?

- Non. Vous pourrez bien le voir si nous continuons.

Catherine tapota le dos de Grissom, et celui-ci se calma. Ils reprirent la route, et arrivèrent jusqu'au labo de Greg Sanders, qui avait mit la musique à fond sur du rock, s'était mit un gant sur la tête, ce qui faisait une crête avec les cinq doigts du gant, et chantait et dansait sur la musique. Catherine et Grissom restèrent là à le regarder, tandis que Naruto était plié de rire. Grissom arrêta la musique, et se rendant compte qu'il n'y en avait plus, Greg s'arrêta, se retourna, et regarda son supérieur et Catherine bouche bée. Il retira son gant en quatrième vitesse, et balbutia:

- Bah... Je... En fait... J'avais rien à faire!

Catherine se tourna vers Naruto, qui s'avança et dit avec un sourire d'une extrême douceur:

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Greg. Ça me fait terriblement plaisir de te revoir!

Greg eut un sourire d'incompréhension:

- Plait-il?

Le regard de Naruto devint emplit de tristesse, et son sourire ne fut plus que nostalgie. Il s'avança et posa un genou à terre aux pieds de Greg, son poing aussi, et inclina la tête:

- Pardonnez ma familiarité, je suis comblé de vous retrouver, Majesté.

De tous les présents, Greg était le plus déconfit. Catherine, incrédule, bredouilla:

- M... Majesté? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Greg, tu le connais?

Greg regarda Naruto longuement, puis releva la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux, la bouche ouverte comme s'il venait de se rappeler, puis resta dans cette position, et regarda ensuite Catherine, pointant Naruto du doigt avec un sourire de débile:

- Céqui?

Entendant ces mots, Naruto serra les dents, puis releva la tête, et dit:

- Bien que cela me blesse, je peux être fier du sceau que j'ai placé et qui a modifié votre mémoire. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux maintenant vous expliquer absolument tout.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Grissom, qui le ferma à clés. Ils s'assirent tous sur les sièges, et écoutèrent Naruto commencer son récit:

- Cette voie depuis longtemps désaffectée, se perd dans les ténèbres... Elle s'enfonce très profondément dans les entrailles du pays, sous la capitale, Tôkyô... jusqu'à un monde reclus... sombré dans l'oubli le plus total... Cette cité privée de lumière est appelée... "Tôkyô Underground". Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi l'Underground a été créé. Les sous-sols de la capitale ont servi de laboratoire pour des expériences sur les pouvoirs psychiques. Le but des instigateurs de ces expériences était de développer, puis de contrôler ces pouvoirs, comme l'eau, le feu, ou encore la maîtrise du chakra. Mais les scientifiques étaient encore insatisfaits, et un nouveau projet vit le jour... "Shenron". C'est ainsi qu'ils ont baptisé une créature en forme de dragon. Mais les scientifiques perdirent vite le contrôle de cet être créé de leurs mains... L'histoire dit qu'ils décidèrent de l'emprisonner dans la partie la plus profonde de l'Underground, avec les neuf autres créatures qu'ils avaient créé, moins puissantes que "Shenron", mais pas pour autant d'une extrême dangerosité. Effrayés par la puissance incontrôlable du dragon, les scientifiques préférèrent mettre en quarantaine le lieu de leurs expériences. Ainsi, les habitants de l'Underground furent inévitablement et à jamais abandonnés sous terre. La Compagnie a besoin de nos pouvoirs pour se venger des humains de la Surface. Principalement du pouvoir du prêtre de la vie. Elle veut ressusciter "Shenron", en s'aidant des autres créatures enfermées avec lui et des pouvoirs de tous ceux qu'elle peut reccupérer. Elle venait dans les différents villages, et "recrutait" des enfants, pour en fait procéder à d'autres expériences. Leur principal but était de réveiller et de posséder la force des neuf créatures qui sommeillaient, dans l'attente d'être prêts pour "Shenron". En ayant eut connaissance, un village se créa, uniquement composé de rebelles à la Compagnie. Puis d'autres suivirent ce village, nommé Konoha. Et d'autres villages de résistants virent le jour. Ce sont d'autres personnes qui me l'ont expliqué, mais mes parents étaient captifs de la Compagnie, et alors que ma mère était enceinte de moi, ils s'enfuirent et trouvèrent l'hospitalité du village de Konoha. Grâce au Yondaïme, le plus puissant ninja du village, le chef: le Hokage. Mais le chef de la Compagnie réussit son expérience, et lâcha l'un des esprit coléreux sur le village, cet esprit était nommé Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues. Il détruisit presque totalement le village, et le Yondaïme le combattit. Mais à la fin, il n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'utiliser une technique mortelle pour l'invocateur. Elle lui permit d'enfermer l'esprit dans le corps d'un nouveau né dont on venait juste de couper le cordon ombilical. Le Yondaïme rendit son dernier souffle, souhaitant que l'enfant soit traité comme un héros, mais il ne fut pas exhaucé. Ses parents étaient morts pendant l'attaque, et l'enfant grandit en étant haït par le village entier. Jamais il ne connut le réconfort d'avoir des parents. Il devint tout de même ninja du village, ignorant presque tout. Mais il apprit la vérité rapidement, et alors que ce ninja, approchant de ses seize ans, rentrait au village avec le succès d'une mission que les services spéciaux avaient échoués, le Conseil du village était de plus en plus effrayé par la force grandissante du ninja. Il prit la décision de le vendre à la Compagnie. Là-bas, il fut l'objet de grand nombre d'expériences, et devint le "cobaye" préféré du chef de la Compagnie: Orochimaru. Ce ninja, abbattu, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, montra ses talents, et fut affecté à la protection de la personne possédant le plus grand pouvoir: le prêtre de la vie. Il passa, après cinq ans de torture en tout genre, trois ans auprès du prêtre, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que la Compagnie souhaitait l'utiliser pour ressusciter Shenron et maîtriser la force de cette dixième créature, les autres ayant reçu le même traitement que Kyûbi. Ils décidèrent donc de s'enfuir, et y réussirent. Ils arrivèrent à la Surface, où le ninja utilisa ses pouvoirs pour brider la mémoire du prêtre de la vie, et l'envoya dans un tout autre pays. Le ninja attendit deux années, pour brouiller les pistes, avant de repartir à la recherche du prêtre, la Compagnie lui ayant montré qu'ils avaient pus le retrouver, lui. Il se téléporta aux Etats-Unis, à Las Vegas. Il retrouva la piste du prêtre, mais la Compagnie le retrouva une nouvelle fois et le passa à tabac avec délectation. Le ninja réussit à leur faire croire que le prêtre n'était pas dans cet Etat, mais il s'écroula devant les locaux où travaillait le prêtre de la vie, sans savoir sa condition, Greg Sanders.

Catherine, Grissom et Greg étaient sidérés. C'était une histoire folle, mais ça collait. Catherine demanda:

- Mais... Greg est le prêtre de la vie? Si c'est ça... Alors...

Naruto acquiessa avec sérieux:

- Oui. Le ninja, c'est moi. Je suis venu pour protéger sa Majesté, Greg, de la menace de la Compagnie. Qui s'empresse de plus en plus à cause d'une seconde organisation qui a pour but de s'approprier la puissance des dix créatures, l'Akatsuki. Maintenant, que cela vous dérange ou non, je resterais auprès de sa Majesté 24 heures sur 24.

Greg tremblottait:

- Attends, Naruto, c'est bien ça?

- Oui?

- Je voudrais... Que tu arrête de m'appeler Majesté ou de me vouvoyer, appelle moi Greg, d'accord?

Une parole revint à la mémoire de Naruto en voyant la main de Greg tendue vers lui. Il la serra en y pensant:

«_Allez, appelle moi Greg, détends toi, et soyons amis. D'accord?_»

Grissom intervint:

- Attends, tu dis que tu vas rester près de Greg tout le temps? Mais il ne pourra pas travailler correctement.

Naruto regarda Grissom avec des yeux un peu nargueurs:

- T'es contre, vieux bouc?

Grissom resta bouche bée face à cette remarque, Catherine ne put réprimer un ricannement, et Greg se tordit de rire. Il parvint à articuler:

- Merci de vous inquiéter, patron. Mais ça ira. La présence de Naruto me plait. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

A nouveau, le regard de Naruto devint nostalgique. Il dit, presque pour lui-même:

- Bientôt, la mémoire vous reviendra, et vous comprendrez tout.

- Hein?

TOC TOC TOC

Ils furent interrompus par trois coups donnés à la porte. Tous regardèrent à travers la vitre, et virent Nick, qui patientait. Grissom se leva et déverrouilla la porte, puis laissa Nick entrer en demandant:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai examiné les armes, et trouvé des traces de sang séché sur toutes. Elles ne sont pas du même groupe que le gamin. Et je voulais faire analyser tout ça, et le matériaux des armes à Greggo, mais il n'était pas dans son labo.

Grissom pointa Greg du doigt, et Nick se retourna:

- Ah, Greg, tu tombe bien...

Il regarda Catherine, et demanda, incrédule:

- Qu'est ce vous faites tous là?

Naruto répondit d'un ton blagueur en s'étirant:

- On joue au pocker. C'est fou, ils ne savent pas bluffer.

Nick le dévisagea:

- C'est pas toi qu'on a faillit autopsier?

- Si.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant que je bûchait comme un dingue à trier et collecter du sang ou n'importe quoi sur ces armes, et les empruntes sur les rouleaux?!

Nick commençait à s'énerver de ne rien comprendre. Et c'était normal. Catherine eut une idée:

- Ecoute, Nick, Greg va aller analyser ce que tu veux, et pendant ce temps là, Gill et moi, on t'explique tout. Ok?

Greg se leva et à peine avait-il fait un mètre que Naruto se trouvait déjà à cinq centimètres derrière lui. Ils allèrent dans le labo, et Greg proposa à Naruto de s'asseoir, mais il n'en fit rien. Alors il lui ordonna de s'asseoir, et Naruto obtempéra dans la seconde. Pendant que le scientifique commençait les préparatifs de l'annalyse, il demanda à Naruto:

- Y'a un truc qui me tracasse. Tu as bien dit que tu avais réussis une mission que même les services je ne sais plus quoi n'avaient pas réussie, et tout ce que le Conseil trouve à faire, c'est d'te vendre?

- Je vais expliquer, mais c'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai beaucoup de trucs à annalyser, ça prendra du temps pour les résultats, je suis toute ouie.

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et commença son second long récit de la journée.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Naruto avait maintenant 14 ans. Cela faisait un an qu'il était ninja à titre officiel, et se préparait, avec ses coéquipiers, Sakura Haruno, dit le "bonbon rose", et Sasuké Uchiha, dit le "dernier survivant vantard et c'est même pas vrai passk'il a un frère, qu'est renégat", à la suite de l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe. Naruto s'était plutôt accoutumé à la présence d'un esprit renard dans son esprit, mais débordait toujours d'énergie, et agissait toujours avant de réfléchir. Ce qui lui paraissait être des échos il y a quelques années, se précisait comme la voix de Kyûbi, en lui. Lorsqu'il était seul, il aimait à l'écouter, l'esprit ne lui disait que la vérité, rien que la vérité, toujours la vérité. Il comprennait tout. Ça y est, ils avaient reçus leur rouleau, et entraient dans la forêt de la mort. Ils furent attaqués une première fois, et décidèrent d'un mot de passe. Mais subirent une seconde attaque, plus violente. C'était un ninja du village du son, d'après son bandeau. Naruto s'était fait attrapé, et se débattait pour échapper à un serpent giganteque, alors que Sasuké et Sakura, morts de peur, tentaient de fuir l'attaquant, bien trop puissant. Alors que Sasuké s'apprêtait à lancer le rouleau, espérant être épargné de cette manière, Naruto arriva, et se battut contre le ninja, qui se révéla élastique comme un serpent. Mais Naruto fut assomé et rattrapé à temps par Sakura. Sasuké prit son courage à deux mains, et prouva les talents de son Sharingan. Le ninja usa d'un sort d'immobilisation, et mordit Sasuké au coup, laissant une marque étrange, qui le dévora lentement. Le ninja se présenta:_

_- Je m'appelle Orochimaru. Tu viendras à moi, Sasuké. Tu viendras en quête de pouvoir._

_Sakura fut laissée à elle-même, Sasuké agonisant presque, et Naruto toujours dans le coma._

_Cinq jours passèrent où les trois équipiers, à peu près rétablis, parvinrent à la tour avec deux rouleaux. Ils réussirent les éliminatoires pour la troisième épreuve de l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe, qui se révéla être un tournoi. Un mois plus tard, l'heure était au tournoi. Naruto gagna son combat contre Neiji Hyûga, de même pour Temari, du village de Suna, contre qui Shikamaru Nara s'est battut avec brio, et Shino Aburame, de Konoha, qui a gagné par forfait, Kankuro, de Suna, ayant abandonné. Il ne manquait plus que le combat opposant Gaara du désert, du village de Suna, à Sasuké Uchiha, en retard, dont le match avait été décalé à la fin. Il arriva au milieu de l'arène, escorté par Kakashi Hataké, ninja de niveau supérieur chargé de l'équipe 7, celle de Naruto. Voyant son coéquipier, Naruto eut la même pensée que la parole de Kyûbi, qu'il écouta: «fidèle à lui-même, ce type pête plus haut que son cul!»_

_Son combat contre Gaara, palpitant, fut interromput par la prise en hotage du troisième Hokage par le Kazekage, du village de Suna. Konoha fut attaqué par surprise par le village du Son et de Suna, qui s'étaient alliés. Le combat que le Sandaïme mena contre Orochimaru, qui avait revêtu les vêtements du Kazekage, lui coûta la vie. De son côté, Nauto se battut contre Gaara, qui prenait la fuite, poursuivit par Sasuké. Devant les yeux jaloux de son coéquipier, Naruto gagna son combat contre Gaara, possédé par l'un des autres esprits, Shukaku. Ensuite, prit en charge par Jiraya, l'un des trois ninjas de la légende, il partit avec lui pour trouver l'anciène coéquipière du vieux sennin, Tsunade, pour lui proposer le titre de Godaïme, le cinquième Hokage. A leur retour, Sasuké put à nouveau constater les progrès fulgurants de Naruto. Prit en proie par la jalousie, il se laissa tenter par les subalternes d'Orochimaru, surpuissants, et quitta Konoha pour rallier les rangs d'Orochimaru. Naruto, après l'échec de la mission qui lui avait été donnée avec Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji et Neiji, partit s'entrainner deux ans avec Jiraya suite à son rétablissement. A son retour, ayant encore gagné en puissance, et même faillit tuer Jiraya pendant l'entrainnement, Tsunade lui assigna une mission venant du Conseil: rammener Sasuké Uchiha au village de Konoha. _Accompagné de Sakura et de Kakashi, ils partirent, et débusquèrent le repère temporaire d'Orochimaru. A l'entrée, ils trouvèrent, les attendant, Sasuké et Kabuto, le bras droit direct d'Orochimaru, qui tint tête à Sakura et Kakashi à lui seul. Quant à Sasuké et Naruto, ils s'étaient éloignés. Le renégat cria:

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux cette fois, morveux!?

- Te ramener à Konoha!!

- HAHAHAHA!! Après les services spéciaux, toi! Et t'y crois? Ça ne t'a pas beaucoup réussit, la dernière fois!!

- On va voir pour celle-ci!!

Au fond de sa tête, alors qu'il fondit sur Sasuké et entammait avec lui un corps à corps digne de ce nom où coups de pieds, de poings, de tête, de kunais, fusaient, Naruto entendit Kyûbi. Toujours au plus concentré sur le combat, il parvint à ne pas perdre un seul mot de ce que l'esprit renard disait:

«_Ce gamin ne mérite pas toute cette peine que tu te donne pour lui, tu le dis toi-même. Mais si tu veux tant que ça le vaincre et le ramener, je vais t'y aider. À partir de maintenant, ma puissance t'appartient!! Alors bats ce minable!! NARUTO!_»

Dans le combat, d'un coup, alors que Sasuké libérait sa marque, Naruto sentit affluer une énorme puissance en lui. Ses moustaches rougirent au possible, plusieurs de ses mèches de cheveux se colorèrent de rouge, et ses yeux bleu océan se teintèrent de stries violettes. Sasuké se transforma, sa puissance avait vingtuplé, et s'apprêtait à frapper Naruto qui se trouvait devant lui lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing enfoncé dans le ventre, qui le souleva légèrement et le fit cracher, puis Naruto, déjà penché, se retourna et s'appuya sur ses mains pour assener un double coup de pied au même endroit, ce qui fit décoller Sasuké, et se propulsa lui-même avec les mains, pour se tourner en l'air, et Sasuké put le voir en face: il y avait un alo de chakkra autour de lui qui formait un renard, mais ce chakkra était violet, et les yeux de Naruto, réduits à deux fentes violettes se plongèrent dans les Sharingans de Sasuké. Pendant un instant, le renégat cru qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle, mais il reconnut la voix de Naruto:

- **Sasukééééé!! Voici ma puissance, à moi le morveux! Compare la à celle du génie que tu étais, et dis moi comment je l'ai acquise!!**

Sasuké se ressaisit, et parvint à suivre le rythme de Naruto, mais c'était ce dernier qui menait le combat. Sa puissance avait bien centuplé. Sasuké activa son Raikiri, et parvint à atteindre Naruto à l'épaule, qui fut transpercée. Ils s'arrêtèrent. C'était au même endroit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché, mais Naruto était comme en transe. Il eut un grand sourire, les yeux fous, et sans que Sasuké comprenne comment, une épée énorme, dont la lame faisait deux mètres de long, apparut dans la main droite de Naruto, celle dont l'épaule était transpercée. Au fond, la voix de Kyûbi résonna:

«_C'est ça! Réveille ta bloodline, et exécute les techniques que je te transmet!!_»

Naruto cria à ce moment de douleur, Sasuké s'était reprit, et avait exécuté un Chidori Nagashi qui se cannalisa dans son ventre, où Sasuké l'avait frappé de sa main libre, après lui avoir planté un kunai près des poumons. Le flux des mille oiseaux se propagea dans ses veines, et Naruto était parcourut de spasmes, mais, de sa propre main libre effectua un Rasengan parfait, dans le ventre de Sasuké, qui se brisa le bras libre pour essayer de contenir la technique, mais elle l'atteint à l'abdomen, et immobilisa de douleur Sasuké, ce qui permit à Naruto, malgré sa propre soufrance, de bouger l'épée, dégager son épaule, et exécuter une technique en pivotant:

- **LA GRIFFE DU RENARD!!**

Sasuké fut tailladé de toute part, et hurla, ne pouvant rien faire. Naruto exécuta une seconde technique:

- **LA MORSURE DU RENARD!!**

La lame de l'épée eut l'air de se changer en machoire de renard, avec des dents acérées, et Naruto frappa, ce qui eut l'effet de refermer la machoire sur une jambe de Sasuké, qui hurla encore, mais à demi conscient. Naruto, dans sa rage, fit une troisième technique:

- **L'ULTIME ATTAQUE DU RENARD!!**

Celle-ci après le coup d'épée, traversa Sasuké, qui tenait à peine debout, sans rien lui faire. On aurait dit un renard géant qui courait, et traversa Sasuké. Lorsque sa queue, fut ressortie, Sasuké hurla, des déchirures d'au moins quinze centimètres apparurent partout sur son corps, et son second bras se brisa aussi. Il s'affala aux pieds de Naruto, en sueur et couvert de sang. L'épée et le halo de chakkra disparurent, Naruto eut la sensation qu'il se retirait au fond de lui-même. Il entendit encore Kyûbi:

«_Alors tu ne l'as pas tué, même en possession de ma puissance... C'est bien! Tu es fort, et tu as accomplis ta mission! Il ne te reste qu'à le ramener. Ma cohabitation avec toi me plait. Nous pouvons nous allier, tu l'as bien vu._»

«…………Oui… Allions-nous, Kyûbi…»

Naruto, dont les yeux avaient gardé les stries, les moustaches étaient restées rouges, et ses mèches aussi, se pencha et hissa Sasuké sur son dos, faisant couler à flots le sang de sa plaie au ventre et à l'épaule, principalement, et réveilla le flux électrique qui parcourait encore ses veines. Il ignorait que Kakashi et Sakura avaient repris la route vers le village, après avoir battu Kabuto. Devant l'entrée du repère, dévastée, Naruto resta cinq minutes. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, et réfléchissait lentement. Il ferma les yeux, ne sentit ni Kabuto, ni Orochimaru, mais il ressentit Sakura et Kakashi, en direction de Konoha. Il mit cinq minutes à dire:

- Kabuto ne doit plus être de ce monde, ou il est avec Orochimaru, trop loin. Sakura... Et Ka...Hung... Hatake... Sont apparement en train de rentrer au village... Ils ne vont pas très vite, ils ne sont pas pressés... Hung!

Naruto redressa Sasuké sur ses épaules, et prit lentement la direction du village. Il laissait à chaque pas tant de sang qu'un être humain normal aurait succombé au troisième, mais pas Naruto. Il n'avait pas finit de prouver sa valeur. Il lui fallait atteindre le titre de Hokage. Alors il avança, pesant chaque pas, s'arrêtant presque toutes les cinq minutes pendant deux minutes. Il mit deux jours pour arriver à voir le village à l'horizon. Tout le village songeait qu'il avait à nouveau échoué sa mission, et Sakura et Kakashi s'en voulaient à mort de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Deux nouveaux jours passèrent avant que Naruto ne parvienne à cinq cents mètres de l'entrée du village. Il avança lentement, laissant encore trainer son sang, crachant du sang quand il remontait Sasuké, toujours inconscient sur ses épaules. Il arriva à l'entrée du village où les gardes l'arrêtèrent:

- Halte, jeune homme. Décline ton identité et explique la raison de ta venue ici.

Naruto releva la tête, et au prix d'innombrables efforts, parvint à lâcher le corps inerte de Sasuké de la main gauche, ne le tenant qu'à droite, ce qui fit gicler le sang de sa blessure à l'épaule, et à l'abdomen. Sa main était couverte de sang séché, et il pointa son front avec son pouce. Il parvint à souffler:

- Z'êtes miro? Vous voyez pas que je suis ninja du village de Konoha? R'gardez mon bandeau.

Le premier garde lui répondit:

- Ecoute petit, tu n'as pas de bandeau. Donne ton nom et ce que tu veux faire à Konoha.

Le second garde, pendant que l'autre parlait à Naruto, s'approcha du ninja pour voir la tête du corps qu'il portait sur les épaules. Il sursauta lorsqu'il reconnut le visage du jeune Uchiha, ensanglanté et inerte. Il ordonna au premier:

- Surveille-le, ne le laisse pas entrer!

Le premier acquiessa, et le second disparut dans une volée de feuilles. Il se rerouva au même instant devant le bureau de Tsunade. Sans attendre l'autorisation de Shizune, il ouvrit la porte du bureau et trouva Tsunade en train de signer des papiers à son bureau. Elle releva brusquement la tête, et avant qu'elle ait pu faire la moindre remarque, le garde s'écria:

- Maître Hokage! Un étranger qui se dit ninja de Konoha est arrivé en portant le corps du jeune Uchiha!

Tsunade se leva immédiatement, et en marchant à une vitesse folle, elle dit:

- Ça se voit que vous êtes nouveaux, sinon, vous auriez tout de suite reconnu Naruto, en espérant que ce soit lui.

En quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, où Naruto croulait de plus en plus, les jambes fléchies, la tête penchée vers le bas, les yeux fermés, crachant du sang, et en perdant encore coulant de ses plaies. Tsunade s'approcha de lui, et il sursauta. Il se redressa vivement, entrainant une autre effusion de sang, ouvrit les yeux et reconnu Tsunade. Après avoir à nouveau craché du sang, il annonça d'un ton fatigué:

- Mes coéquipiers doivent être là depuis belle lurette. J'ai mis du temps à revenir, mais mission accomplie, la vieille.

Un des gardes s'énerva:

- Comment tu parles à Maître Hokage?!

Tsunade le calma d'un geste de la main:

- Naruto doit bien être le seul que je laisse m'appeler comme ça.

Naruto cracha encore du sang, et commença:

- Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit, vous le prennez votre larron oui ou mer...

Naruto s'écroula aux pieds de Tsunade, lâchant Sasuké qui valsa à coté, toujours inconscient. Tsunade se pencha immédiatement sur le blond, le retourna sur le ventre, et commença par retirer le kunai que les gardes n'avaient même pas remarqué, qui était planté dans le risque d'endomager les poumons, et utilisa son chakkra médical pour refermer les plaies béantes à l'abdomen et à l'épaule. Les gardes restèrent plantés là, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade crie:

- **Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez! Appelez des médecins! En urgence pour Naruto, et pour emmener Sasuké!!**

Les gardes se précipitèrent, et leur agitation attira les passants curieux, qui observèrent Tsunade se battre pour sauver une nouvelle fois le blond, sans s'occuper de l'autre corps inerte gisant à coté. Les médecins arrivèrent, et posèrent délicatement Naruto sur une civière, suivit de Sasuké, en civière lui aussi. Cinq jours plus tard, Naruto revint à lui lentement. Il fut éblouit par la lumière, mais une ombre se pencha sur lui. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le visage souriant, mais entendit sa voix:

- Ça y est, il se réveille.

- Enfin, j'pensais pas qu'on pouvait épuiser Naruto au point de le laisser dans le coma cinq jours.

- Kiba, tu oublis qu'il a rétamé Sasuké après s'être, j'en suis sûr, battu comme un lion, alors que même les services spéciaux n'avaient rien pus contre lui.

Une troisième voix renchérit:

- Et qu'il l'a porté pendant quatre jours sur ses épaules, alors qu'il perdait du sang en grande quantité.

Une quatrième voix, féminine cette fois intervint:

- En plus, Shikamaru, les médecins ont dis qu'il avait perdu au moins trois litres de sang. C'est un vrai miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

La silhouette toujours penchée acquiessa, sa voix était aussi féminine:

- Tu as raison, Ino. Mais ce qui me préoccupe maintenant, c'est que même s'il a ouvert les yeux, il faut qu'il parle. Personellement, je me sentirais plus rassurée.

Une autre voix masculine intervint:

- Je te reconnais bien là, Hinata. Quand on a apprit dans quel état Naruto était revenu, j'vous jure que c'est limite si elle ne s'engageait pas comme infirmière ou aide-soignante.

- Neiji! Ça ne se fait pas de raconter ça...

Naruto avait assez entendu de voix, en plus de celle de Kyûbi qui lui répétait sans cesse que c'était pas le moment de faire la sieste. Il se redressa et s'assit en s'adossant sur l'oreiller. Toute l'attention se reporta sur lui, et Hinata, qui était la plus proche de lui, lui dit:

- Bon retour parmis nous, Naruto, comment te sens-tu?

Naruto fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Il y avait Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neiji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, les profs de chaque équipe, et tout au fond, il vit Sakura. Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur les autres, et sourit à Hinata:

- Je me sens comme neuf, et je crève de faim. J'voudrais des nouilles.

Un éclat de rire général remplit la pièce. Tsunade entra à ce moment là, et tout le monde se leva. A part Naruto:

- Salut la vieille. Comment ça se présente pour l'autre imbécile?

- Sasuké? Il est toujours dans le coma, Kakashi est à son chevêt.

Le regard de Naruto se durcit une seconde, puis il reprit d'un ton jovial:

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir?

Tsunade, depuis qu'elle était rentrée, avait la mine

maussade. Elle répondit:

- Pas avant un examen. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Sur ces mots, tous laissèrent Tsunade et Naruto seuls. La Godaïme s'assit sur le bord du lit, et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air grave:

- Naruto, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuké.

Naruto eut l'air sérieux:

- On s'est battus, j'ai pris le dessus, je l'ai rétamé puis porté pendant 4 jours et 3 nuits entières avant de me réveiller ici. Pendant combien de temps je suis resté dans le coma?

- Cinq jours. Naruto... Si le sang des Uchiha ne coulait pas dans ses veines, Sasuké serait mort. Il avait les deux bras et les deux jambes cassées, et plusieurs émorragies. Il est dans un coma stable, je pense qu'il se réveillera vite.

- Tu dis ça, mais ça fait en tout neuf jours qu'il est assomé. Alors, tu le fais ton examen, que je puisse sortir?

- Oui. Tu peux te mettre debout?

Naruto s'exécuta docilement. Tsunade examina les sutures, il n'y en avait plus besoin. Ses plaies, lorsqu'elle retira les bandages, étaient totalement cicatrisées. Elle lui fit faire des tas d'exercices d'étirements, et décréta qu'il pouvait sortir. Hors de l'hôpital, tous ses amis des autres équipes l'attendaient. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, et il leva les bras au ciel:

- J'SUIS RÉTABLI!! J'VEUX UN BOL DE NOUILLES!!

Tous se réjouirent, et crièrent:

- **OUAAAII!! NARUTO EST REVENU!!**

Ils se rendirent au Ichiraku, et s'installèrent à la table du fond. Naruto mangea comme quatre. Kiba lui fit remarquer:

- Eh bien ça va, l'appétit.

- Oh c'est bon, ça fait neuf jours que j'ai rien bouffé, j'ai la dalle!

- On t'excuse. Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas vouloir faire? Je doute qu'on te laisse faire des missions, tu viens de sortir du coma.

Naruto but le jus de son bol de nouilles au curry, s'essuya la bouche, et dit:

- J'ai envie de m'entraîner. Je suis le seul de notre promotion à pas être passé chunnin, et ça m'énerve. Je vais m'entraîner seul, en attendant l'exam. Je veux pas vous empêcher de faire des missions.

Ino demanda:

- On pourra quand même venir te voir quand on sera libre?

- No problem. C'est bon, je vais pas vous mordre si vous m'interrompez.

- Tant mieux.

- Au fait, je me réveille, je m'empifre, mais il est quelle heure?

- Il est …14 heures.

- Bon, bah je vais chercher un camp d'entraînement pour me dérouiller. À la prochaine!

Naruto se leva, et partit en courant sous les tapes dans le dos des garçons. Quelques secondes après qu'il soit partit, un jounin entra, et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Il commença:

- Shikamaru Nara?

L'appelé se leva.

- Tu es attendu au Conseil, immédiatement.

Intrigué, le Nara suivit le jounin jusqu'au Conseil au grand complet, avec au centre, Tsunade, qui avait l'air en colère, le coude sur la table, la tête détournée. Il y avait aussi Jiraya, qui bien que n'appartenant pas au Conseil, avait droit d'y assister. Il était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, l'air bougon. Le plus ancien du Conseil commença:

- Shikamaru Nara. Le Conseil a décidé à l'unanimité...

Tsunade le coupa:

- Moins une voix.

L'ancien fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu:

- De vous délivrer une mission d'espionnage des plus secrètes.

Shikamaru fut intrigué au plus haut point. Il attendit.

- Vous allez espionner Uzumaki Naruto, et vous nous délivrerez un rapport détaillé toutes les heures.

La phrase se répercuta en echo dans la tête de Shikamaru:

«_Vous allez espionner Uzumaki Naruto_... Espionner Naruto...»

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire! Naruto a accompli sa mission avec brio, il a faillit y laisser la vie, et vous voulez le surveiller?! Il vient de sortir du coma!!

- Shikamaru Nara, il s'agit d'une mission...

- Non, s'énerva le Nara, il s'agit d'espionner mon ami!! Je refuse, prennez quelqu'un des services spéciaux!!

- Shikamaru Nara, reprit l'ancien sévèrement, ce n'est pas une requête, mais un ordre! Vous allez espionner Uzumaki Naruto jusqu'à nouvel ordre!

Shikamaru parvint à se contenir en s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de shôgi où il lui manquait les six pièces principales, et où, malgré tous les mouvements possible, la partie était perdue d'avance. Il était rouge de colère et s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes. Il serra les dents:

- Très bien.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Shikamaru sortit et explosa:

- Disposer mon cul! J'vous en foutrais, moi, des missions d'espionnage où le sujet est un ami! J'vous en foutrais des ordres, moi!

Shikamaru trouva la zone d'entraînement dans laquelle était allé Naruto, et échafauda une stratégie pour ne pas se faire repérer. En cinq minutes, il avait un plan A, B, C, et D, il avait de quoi faire. Il observa Naruto qui s'étirait en silence. Un moment, il cria presque:

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, me gueule pas dessus!

Puis il changea d'exercice. Ensuite, il frappa un tronc d'arbre en comptant tous les coups qu'il portait, uniquement avec les poings. Quelques fois, pendant son décompte, il criait comme s'il répondait à quelqu'un:

- Ok, maintenant laisse-moi compter!... 92... 93... 94... 95... 96... 97... 98... 99... Et 100!!

Au centième coup, le tronc vola en éclat. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un. Il acquiessa de la tête, et fit le multiclonage:

- Kagebunshin no jutsu!!

Des milliers de Naruto apparurent, autour de l'original dans un rayon de dix mètres. Les clones foncèrent, et Naruto ne les extermina qu'avec les mains, exécutant un jeu de jambe parfait, évitant toutes les attaques des clones, et les faisant disparaître par groupe de quatre uniquement avec ses poings. Il en restait encore bien 1000 quand il s'esseya au ninjutsu. Il exécuta des techniques de feu qu'il avait apprise à force d'observation de la technique de Sasuké, et parvint même à une Boule de feu suprême abolument parfaite, digne d'un Uchiha. Il utilisa son Rasengan, qu'il formait parfaitement d'une main, et renouvelait à chaque fois le multiclonage pour avoir toujours plus de clones. Au combat à ditance, il atteignait les clones à pleine vitesse avec des kunai, qu'il lançait à la prerfection, même derrière lui, avec une accuité visuelle digne d'un Hyûga. Il prit du recul, et fit apparaître une sorte de sabre, dont la lame était en croissant, fine et plate, mais large d'au moins cinquante centimètres, et atteignait le bout du manche. Le-dit manche était formé de queues de renard s'entrelassant, et sur le plas de la lame était gravé un grand renard au galop, griffes acérées sorties, cros prêts à mordre. Sa queue se fondait ensuite dans le manche. La lame en elle-même mesurait un mètre cinquante. combiné au manche, très long, le sabre atteignait les deux mètres. Il était entouré d'un alo de chakkra violet, et Naruto frappa un seul coup en direction des clones:

- **LA GRIFFE DU RENARD!!**

Tous les clones disparurent, et la cachette de Shikamaru faillit être rasée. Le sabre disparut, et Naruto ferma à nouveau les yeux. Puis il dit:

- C'et vrai, c'est moins puissant que la dernière fois, mais je voulais changer d'arme, innover, c'est pas croyable cette technique.

Il ferma encore les yeux, et sembla approuver quelque chose, puis il annonça:

- Je fais des séries de pompes jusqu'au coucher du soleil!

Et Naruto s'entraina dans une séries de pompes rapides et comptées. Il avait retiré sa veste orange, et était en tee-shirt grillagé. Il transpirait beaucoup, et le pendentif qu'il avait gagné comme enjeu pour le pari que Tsunade avait perdu reflétait les dernières lueurs du soleil, qui s'embrasait de rouge vers l'Ouest.

Une semaine passa, où Shikamaru ne se montra pas à ses amis. Quand il avait une pose, il était aux prise avec sa conscience, s'en voulait à mort d'espionner comme ça Naruto, et avait même échafaudé un plan E: aller dans la salle du conseil, commencer à décimer tout le monde, et simuler un état de folie. La bande d'amis exécutait ses missions respectives, et se voyait le reste du temps, en allant chercher Naruto pour le traîner hors des zones d'entainnement. Mais à la fin de la semaine, le conseil réunit tous les chunnins et au dessus, et déclara:

- Le Conseil a décidé, à l'unanimité...

Tsunade le coupa encore:

- Moins une voix.

L'ancien reprit:

- Le Conseil a décidé, au vu de sa trop grande montée en puissance, et de la menace grandissante du réveil de Kyûbi, de rendre Uzumaki Naruto à la Compagnie, d'où il vient.

Cette déclaration fit se lever Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neiji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Sakura et Kakashi, et crièrent:

- **C'EST QUOI CETTE DÉCISION?? VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!! NARUTO EST NINJA DE KONOHA!!**

- Cette décision ne peut pas être suspendue.

Sasuké, qui était dans les rangs pour une raison ignorée, ne s'était pas levé. Depuis son réveil, il s'était calmé, mais on lui avait mit des menottes, et était collé à son siège. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas exécuté le moindre geste. Il dit d'une voix haute et forte:

- Bon débarra, le village ne s'en portera que mieux, même si je m'en fiche éperdument.

Tous ceux qui étaient restés levés se tournèrent vers lui, et crièrent:

- **TOI TU TE LA FERME!!**

Shikamaru était hors de lui, et Ino produisait des migraines atroces à tous les présents. Le premier se tourna vers le Conseil en pointant Sasuké du doigt:

- Vous avez utilisé Naruto pour réccupérer votre super Uchiha? Et maintenant que vous avez ce type, vous vous débarrassez de Naruto?! Vous préférez un renégat à un ninja dévoué dont les parents étaient **captifs** de la Compagnie?! Vous parlez de Naruto comme s'il était de la Compagnie de son plein gré! Que je sache, c'est Sasuké qui s'y est rallié! Et vous l'échangez? Comme ça?

Tsunade intervint en lançant son regard le plus noir aux anciens et en frappant son poing contre la table, la cassant:

- Non, Shikamaru. Ils n'échangent pas Naruto, ils le vendent.

Ç'en fut trop, Shikamaru le premier, tous les chunnins qui s'étaient levés fondirent vers le conseil:

- _**ESPÈCES DE SALOOOOOOOOPS!!**_

Tous préparèrent leurs techniques héréditaires respectives, mais chacun fut rattrapé par un Anbu. Kiba et Akamaru faisaient face à son père, qui faisait parti du conseil, Choji aussi, regardait son paternel dans les yeux avec plein de fureur, idem pour Hinata et Neiji, qui avaient leur byakugan d'activé, Ino et Shino aussi, Tenten faisait face au père de Shikamaru, Lee à l'un des anciens, pareil pour Sakura, et Shikamaru tenait tête à l'ancien qui avait été le seul à parler. Tous étaient tenus par des Anbus, et ils se débattaient comme des diables, en criant toujours la même chose:

- **VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT!! C'EST INJUSTE!!**

Le plus ancien couvrit les cris:

- La séance est achevée! Que tous sortent de la salle à l'exeption de ceux que je vais citer: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyûga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neiji Hyûga, Sakura Haruno, Kurenai, Asuma Sarutobi, Gai Maito, Kakashi Hatake, et enfin Sasuké Uchiha.

Ce dernier dit:

- De toute façon, j'risquais pas d'pouvoir me l'ver.

La salle se vida, et l'ancien dit à un dernier ninja:

- Convoquez Uzumaki Naruto ici immédiatement.

En cinq minutes, Naruto arriva, en sueur, sans sa veste orange, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fut intrigué par cette réunion étrange. L'ancien commença:

- Uzumaki Naruto. Ta présence représentant une menace réelle, nous avons décidé de te vendre à la Compagnie.

Ces mots clouèrent Naruto, bouche bée, les yeux grand ouverts. Tsunade se leva, et dit avec un regard implorant:

- Cette décision a été prise contre mon gré!!

Naruto serra les poings, et sa colère explosa lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois de Sasuké, cloué à sa chaise, seul sourire de l'assemblée.

- Qu'est ce que... QU'EST CE ÇA VEUT DIRE?! JE VOUS RAMENE SASUKE, ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOUS ME REMERCIEZ!! J'Y CROIS PAS!! VOUS ÊTES TARÉS!! QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIS, HEIN? QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIS POUR VOUS DÉCIDIEZ ÇA?! J'AI ACCOMPLIS LA MISSION NON?! C'EST BIEN CE CONNARD QUE VOUS VOULIEZ!!

Le groupe appelé à resté intervint:

- Nous étions contre, ils n'ont rien voulut entendre!!

Naruto les regarda. Le groupe renchérit:

- On ne l'a pas voulut, on a voulut l'empêcher!!

Naruto s'apprêtait encore à crier, quand il se ravisa. Il ferma les yeux, et fit comme s'il écoutait. Puis il dit, sa voix mélangée avec celle d'une femme:

- J'ai compris. Vous avez peur. Vous voulez contrôler les plus forts ninjas, alors des petits Uchiha tous dociles, c'est bien, mais il a disjoncté. Vous le vouliez, parce que sa force était contrôlable. Alors vous m'avez utilisé pour ramener votre petit protégé. Mais je vous ai fait peur, ma force est devenue ingérable, sans doute grâce, ou à cause, je ne sais même pas, de Kyûbi. Vous utilisez maintenant le fait que mes parents étaient des cobayes de la Compagnie, et donc que je leur appartient, pour m'éloigner. Mais vous ne voulez pas admettre que le chef de la Compagnie est Orochimaru. Et qu'il veut le plus de cobayes possible pour ses expériences. Et je vais vous dire, je connais très bien l'histoire de Tôkyô Underground, et je peux vous dire que la manipulation des ombres, la thélépatie, le Sharingan, le Byakugan, et plus généralement, les pouvoirs dont vous jouissez pour vous battre contre la Compagnie **sont** le résultat de ses expériences! Vous êtes, au même titre que moi, déscendants de cobayes de la Compagnie! Vous êtes pitoyables! Vous attacher à un con qui ne veux pas se battre dans les intérêts du village, continua-t-il en pointant Sasuké, est lamentable! Vous échangez un renégat contre un ninja qui ne souhaite qu'une chose: démanteler la Compagnie! Pourquoi? Parce que vous avez peur!

Naruto se tourna vers le groupe, et lança un regard hargneux à Kakashi:

- Vous avez été très persuasifs, ils ont changé d'avis, ça crève les yeux. Moi qui croyait pouvoir vous faire confiance.

Naruto se retourna vers les anciens:

- Quand est ce que je me barre? Je n'aurais pas besoin de sac, là-bas, je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont faire.

L'ancien répondit, pas du tout ébranlé:

- Des gens de la Compagnie attendent hors de la salle, surveillés par des Anbus.

Naruto s'approcha de la table cassée, et fit face à Tsunade. Il arracha le pendentif, et le tendit sous le nez de Tsunade:

- Je n'aurais pas besoin de ça là-bas. Reprenez-le.

Il leur tourna le dos, et la main sur la poignée de porte, leva la tête en l'air, et fit d'un air nostalgique:

- Finalement, il n'y a que toi en qui je peux avoir confiance.

Sur ces mots étranges, il ouvrit la porte. Ensuite, les types de la Compagnie le trainèrent dans le village aux yeux de tous, puis sortirent et disparurent au quartier général de la Compagnie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Greg resta silencieux et immobile. Puis d'un coup, les yeux rouges et humides, il retira sa blouse et fit craquer ses jointures en se dirigeant vers la porte. Naruto se leva d'un bond et retint Greg par les épaules:

- Attends!! Où tu vas comme ça?!

Greg chercha à continuer d'avancer:

- J'vais aller les voir, moi! Ces salops, je vais leur montrer!

Naruto eut un air de grande surprise, puis éclata de rire. Il dû s'appuyer sur Greg pour ne pas tomber.

- Ben quoi, fit-il en se retournant, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- C'est gentil de ta part, Greg, mais tu ne peux pas aller là-bas.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Parce qu'il faudrait que tu trouve un avion en partance pour Tôkyô, achète un billet, puis arrivé à Tôkyô, tu serais complètement paumé, tu sais même pas où est l'entrée de Tôkyô Underground. Et puis moi, je serais obligé de te suivre, et je sonnerais en passant par les portics de sécurité, même sans toutes mes armes.

- Pourquoi?

- Y a-t-il une question à propos de mon âge que tu te poserais?

- Oui, répondit Greg sans comprendre.

- Alors pose la.

- Dans ton expliquation, tu sous entends avoir plus de 16 ans, mais tu as l'air d'avoir 15/16 ans. Quel âge as-tu, et pourquoi tu le fais pas?

Naruto tira Greg pour qu'il reprenne ses annalyses, et s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur ses mains croisées:

- C'est à cause de mes os. Après avoir été emmené au quartier général de la Compagnie, j'ai subi des expériences. L'une d'elles nescessitait une opération extrêmement douloureuse durant trois à quatre jours, moins quand le sujet meurt. Cette opération consistait à remplacer mes os normaux par des os de la même longueur, même masse, en adamentium, le métal le plus résistant au monde, qui une fois solidifié, est incassable. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'apparence et la taille d'un gamin de 15/16 ans, parce que l'adamentium ne pousse pas, donc je ne grandi pas. En vérité, j'ai 26 ans.

- KEUFKEUFKEUFKORFFFKEUWA??

Greg s'étouffa avec sa salive. Naruto pouffa de rire et ajouta:

- Quand la mémoire te reviendra, tu seras soulagé de connaître mon âge véritable.

Naruto rougit légèrement. C'est à ce moment là que Nick ouvrit la porte à la volée et fixa Naruto avec le visage sévère.

- C'est vrai, fit-il, que t'es un ninja?

Naruto acquiessa, puis Nick se jeta à ses pieds avec des étoiles dans les yeux:

- S'toplait!! Tu peux m'montrer des techniques, j'adore tous les films de ninjas! Mon préféré, c'est Shinobi!!

(note de Yuzu: Eh oui, Nick est un mordu de ninjas!!)

Naruto le regarda, incrédule:

- T'as entendu mon histoire?

- Oui! Tôkyô Underground, Compagnie, Konoha, **ninja**!!

Naruto croisa le regard de Greg, qui pouffait de rire: il le savait! Nick l'avait foutu dès qu'il le pouvait devant le film Shinobi 50 fois. Il s'était préparé à ça. Grissom et Catherine arrivèrent, et voyant la scène, elle dit à Grissom:

- Tu vois, Nick lui a demandé, tu me dois 200 dollars.

Grissom sortit un billet de sa poche, et le posa dans la main tendu de Catherine, qui le rangea, et alla aux fenêtres tirer tous les volets. Une fois cette opération achevée, Catherine se retourna vers Naruto tout sourire:

- Maintenant, personne ne peux nous voir, vas-y.

Grosse goutte derrière le crâne de Naruto:

- C'est la décadence des hommes. On leur déblatte comme ça que les ninjas existent et ils nous croient. Bon, reprit-il après s'être levé, je n'y perdrais rien, de toute façon.

Il s'avança vers le mur, et sans faire aucun signe, Naruto marcha sur le mur, et au plafond, tint la tête à l'envers, les bras le long du corps. Il lâcha la pression du chakkra sur ses pieds, fit un salto et atterrit souplement devant l'équipe hébahie. Naruto dit:

- Si ça, ça vous étonne, vous avez pas fini.

Le ninja exécuta le signe du tigre, et souffla:

- Kagebunshin no jutsu!

Très exactement 10 Narutos apparurent autour de Catherine, Grissom, Nick et Greg, les deux derniers fascinés, les deux premiers bouche bée. Les dix Narutos, l'original à part, exécutèrent le même signe, et soufflèrent à l'unisson:

- Métamorphose!

**POOOF**

Le Naruto en face de Grissom se trasforma en un Grissom, celui en face de Catherine en une Catherine, celui en face de Nick en un Nick, et celui en face de Greg en un Greg, et les six derniers en personnes qu'ils avaient croisé dans le labo. Il y avait même une copie d'Ecklie. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Warrick Brown et Sarah Siddle, actuellement sur une autre affaire, les deux derniers membres de l'équipe de Grissom. Tous deux faillirent avoir une crise cardiaque devant cette scène: Grissom en face d'un lui-même, pareil pour Greg, Nick, et Catherine, Ecklie qu'ils avaient envoyé ballader il y a trente secondes, cinq autres membres du labo qu'ils avaient croisés à l'instant, et un étranger plutôt bien foutu tordu de rire, tous dans la même pièce. Catherine, Grissom, Greg et Nick (les vrais), paniqués se plantèrent devant eux et balbutièrent:

- Non non non! C'est pas ce que vous croyez! C'est rien du tout!!

Warrick, les yeux exorbités, devant Grissom, le pointa du doigt:

- Boss... Y'a Catherine qui vous fait des oreilles d'âne en tirant la langue.

Catherine, qui était à coté, protesta:

- Mais non, je suis là!

**POOOF**

Tous les clones disparurent quand Naruto claqua des doigts, et Catherine, Grissom, Greg et Nick soufflèrent, puis décidèrent d'expliquer, il était trop tard pour reculer. Greg les fit entrer, et ferma la porte. Il raconta l'histoire que Naruto leur avait à tous expliqué, puis termina:

- Et voilà ce ninja: Naruto Uzumaki. D'après lui, je suis le prêtre de la vie, et il est mon garde du corps. Et vous êtes entrés quand il nous montrait quelques techniques ninja pour Nick.

Sarah croisa les bras, elle ne semblait pas y croire, mais était obligée à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu. Warrick croisa les bras et acquiessa sérieusement:

- Oui... C'est Nick tout craché.

- Hé!

Soudain, Greg cessa tout mouvement, il avait les yeux exorbités, et des sueurs froides. Lentement, sur son front apparurent comme en relief neuf queues de renard entrelacées, allant d'une tempe à l'autre. Cette marque était d'un rouge presque noir, et alors que toute l'équipe s'approchait de lui, inquiets, les neuf queues se séparèrent, et le corps entier de Greg fut innondé d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, les queues déliées se fondirent dans les cheveux de Greg, formant une queue de cheval longue jusqu'au milieu du dos et fine. La teinte rouge passa au noir sur la pointe des cheveux, le reste blond avec quelques colorations noires. Il ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles étaient devenues vert émeraude, entourée de turquoise. Il regarda tous les présents, l'air serein, et lorsqu'il croisa Naruto, il s'arrêta, puis se jeta sur lui:

- NARU-KITSU!! Tu es là!! J'ai eu tellement peur, je te croyais mort!

Naruto réceptionna Greg, mais étant plus petit que lui, tomba à la renverse, Greg sur lui. Il passa ses bras dans son dos, et le carressa:

- Je suis là, Greg... Je te l'avais dis, "je te retrouverais".

Greg avait une larme qui coulait:

- Je suis si heureux...

Greg s'interrompit, se pencha sur le visage de Naruto, et s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils fermèrent les yeux, oubliant où et devant qui ils étaient.

**Fin du chapitre 1:**

**Yuzu:** Et voilou, j'espère retrouver mes lecteurs au prochain chapitre, donnez-moi votre avis sur les précédents!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:

**Disclamer:**

**Yuzu:** Bonjour, voici le chapitre 2, dans lequel j'ai besoin de vous annoncer quelque chose: dans le manga, Itachi a les yeux noirs, pour mon bon vouloir, je lui ai changé ce trait et donné des yeux bleu saphir. Je pense que c'est tout ce que je dois dire maintenant, donc, bonne lecture!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Cashgirl : **Merci beaucoup !! Moi aussi j'adore Greg, et j'espère que j'explique bien, il y a aussi pas mal d'explications dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu intègre bien, et que tu ne te perds pas, pour prendre autant de plaisir à lire que possible ! Rassure toi, tu vas connaître la réaction des autres, quant à l'apparence de Greg, je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire qu'il se coupe les cheveux ou pas… Je ne sais pas, peut être, peut être pas. Je verrais le moment venu. Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 2:**

Catherine fut bouche bée, les yeux exorbités, et son coeur fit un bond de deux mètres dans sa poitrine, Sarah eut la même réaction, Nick et Warrick avaient leur machoire six pieds sous terre, et Grissom ressentit, sans en dégager la raison, son coeur se briser, sa gorge se resserrer, ses poings se fermer, ses machoires se crisper, et ses yeux s'humidifier. Greg releva la tête, et entendit Naruto murmurer:

- Tu pèses lourd, Greg.

- Pardon.

Greg se releva, et aida Naruto à se mettre debout lui aussi. Il avait un sourire serein, puis d'un coup, son sourire s'effaça, il porta la main à sa bouche, et se tourna vers les autres:

- Qui de vous cinq éprouve un fort sentiment de jalousie?

Catherine se tourna vers Sarah, qui la regardait, et elles se firent "non" de la tête, puis regardèrent Nick et Warrick, qui firent de même. Puis ils tournèrent lentement la tête vers Grissom, les poings serrés, la machoire crispée, les yeux fermés. Ils eurent la même pensée:

«Alors c'est lui... Il cachait bien son jeu, le boss.»

Greg le regarda longuement, puis se tourna vers Naruto comme si tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance, et demanda:

- Au fait, où son Gaa-ku et Ita?

Naruto eut l'air un peu triste:

- Greg, tu te souviens que se sont eux qui nous ont aidés à nous enfuir?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, après ça, ils n'ont pas pu nous rejoindre. Après avoir scellé ta mémoire, j'ai réussis à apprendre qu'ils avaient été ratrappés. Mais j'ai confiance, Greg, ajouta-t-il en voyant son visage attristé et en lui prenant les épaules, ils sont d'excellents combattants, presque aussi forts que moi, ils vont, s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait, réussir à s'enfuir. Ils ont toute ma confiance, et ils ont besoin de la tienne, Greg, d'accord?

- Oui, merci, Naru-kitsu.

Naruto ferma les yeux et fit comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un parler dans le silence, puis approuva:

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Naru-kitsu?

- C'est Kyûbi-chan, elle dit que tu as le chic pour trouver des surnoms farfelus, entre "Naru-kitsu", "Gaa-ku" et "Ita".

Greg eut un sourire sarcastique:

- Ah oui? Je vais lui en trouver un... Voilà, pour elle, ce sera "Kyû-chii".

Naruto protesta, mais c'était la voix d'une femme, envoûtante, qui sortit:

- Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce surnom à deux balles? Tu trouves que "Greggo", c'est mieux, peut être!?

Greg protesta en criant d'autres surnoms:

- "Kitsu-kyû"!! "Ki-ichii"!! "Tsuki-chii"!! "**Kyû-chii**"

- "Gre-sannyû"!! "Sande-yun"!! "**Greg-obasan**"!!

- KEUWAAA?? Mais c'est quoi ce surnom tout pourri?! J'suis pas une grand-mère!!

- C'est toi qui l'as cherché! Na, d'abord.

Naruto reprit immédiatement, avec sa propre voix, en soupirant:

- Halala... C'est pas vrai, malgré ses millions d'balais, c'est une vrai gamine.

La voix de femme, sortie encore de la bouche de Naruto, interrompit celui-ci:

- **Tu sais c'qu'elle te dit, la gamine?!**

Naruto réccupéra sa voix, calmement:

- Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir, par contre, je sais ce que la gamine va faire: elle va arrêter dès maintenant d'utiliser mon corps et retourner à sa place: bien au chaud dans mon esprit, pigé, "gamine"?

La voix de femme ne se fit plus entendre, et Warrick choisit ce moment pour intervenir:

- Dites... Qu'est ce qui se passe, là? Pourquoi Greg a changé, tout d'un coup?

Naruto se tourna vers eux:

- Je vais expliquer. Après m'être enfui de la Compagnie, j'ai scellé la mémoire de Greg, pour le protéger, et j'ai programmé le sort pour qu'il prenne fin très peu de temps après que je retrouve Greg. Et la voix de femme qui des fois intervient de ma bouche, c'est Kyûbi, le démon renard, c'est une femelle, et comme je suis entré en symbiose avec elle, il arrive que parfois, elle prenne le contrôle de mon corps. Mais c'est très rare, en général, je la remet à se place ilico presto. Voilà. Et les deux pesonnes dont on parlait, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils s'appellent Gaara et Itachi et étaient comme moi: prionniers de la Compagnie. C'est tout.

Greg avait, pendant ce temps, farfouillé dans les armes, et sortit un kunai à double lames dont le manche, formé de deux gueules de renards ouvertes sur les lames, était incrusté de rubis, à la place des yeux des renards, rappelant la couleur douce et indescriptible de la fourrure des renards. Les lames étaient comme ondulées, telles des queues de renard. À vue d'oeil, elles étaient d'un incroyable tranchant, et à la base des lames était gravé le kanji de "Kitsune". C'était le seul kunai à ne pas avoir une seule goutte de sang. Greg eut un sourire, et serra le kunai contre sa poitrine:

- Haa... C'est ce kunai. Tu l'as gardé.

Naruto se rapprocha, posa une main sur l'épaule de Greg, et regarda le kunai:

- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer.

- C'est le kunai que tu m'as offert il y a déjà pas mal de temps. Et je te l'ai rendu avant que tu n'effaces ma mémoire, pour que toi, tu ne m'oublies jamais.

- Et tu vois, Greg, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Jamais je ne le pourrais.

Greg eut un regard nostalgique:

- J'espère que Gaa-ku et Ita vont bien. Ils me manquent.

- Oui. À moi aussi, beaucoup.

Warrick sortit de son incompréhension, et s'éclaircit la gorge:

- Heu... Hum. Désolé de vous interrompre, mais à la base, on venait pour que Greg analyse quelques trucs. Est-ce que c'est encore possible?

Greg se tourna vers lui, et dit blagueur:

- Mais oui, c'est pas parce que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire que je ne suis plus scientifique. Bon, maintenant, j'aimerais que si personne d'autre n'a quelque chose à analyser, que vous sortiez, j'aimerais un peu plus d'espace.

Tous hésitèrent, puis finalement, Nick, Warrick, Sarah, Catherine et Grissom sortirent en fermant la porte. Greg s'apprêtait à rouvrir les volets, quand Naruto, confortablement assit sur un fauteuil, l'arrêta:

- Attends, Greg, c'est pas que ça me dérange, mais si tu ouvres les volets, tout le monde te verra, et verra que tes cheveux ont drôlement poussés. Ça paraîtra pas normal qu'en quelques minutes tu ais subi autant de changements.

- Heuuu... T'as raison. J'vais bosser comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours plus tard, Sarah, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Grissom, Greg et Naruto se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du labo. Maintenant, toute l'équipe voulait assister à toutes les entrées et sorties de Naruto, qui, soit dit en passant, avait exécuté une technique de genjutsu qui faisait que tout le monde à part notre fine équipe voyait Greg tel qu'il était avant de retrouver sa mémoire. Cet intérêt tout particulier sera bientôt expliqué. L'équipe passa les portics de sécurité, et Naruto fut le dernier. Lorsqu'il passa entre les deux portics, l'alarme se déclencha.

DRIIIIIIIII

Le garde arrêta Naruto, qui râla en voyant tous les autres se marrer:

- Pffff... Pourquoi faut-il que les gardes changent tout le temps? Et arrêtez de rire, y'a rien de marrant là dedans! C'est bon, reprit-il à l'attention du garde qui le fouillait, vous arrêtez d'me tripoter maintenant?

Le garde se redressa:

- Vous pouvez passer. Cette machine doit avoir un problème.

Les autres étaient tordus de rire quand Naruto arriva à leur hauteur.

- Vous avez pas un peu fini de vous marrer, c'est à cause de l'adamentium, j'y peux rien...

Naruto fut interromput par un bruit qu'il connaissait très bien, venant de derrière lui:

DRIIIIIIIII

Il se retourna, et regarda avec les autres les deux personnes, dont les visages étaient cachés par les gardes qui les fouillaient. L'une des deux personnes dit, d'une voix masculine particulièrement embêtée:

- Oh noon! On a pourtant réussit à arriver jusqu'ici! Pourquoi cette fichue machine ne va pas sonner ailleurs?

L'autre répondit, c'était aussi une voix masculine:

- On y peut rien. Tu sais que quoiqu'on fasse, on sonnera toujours dans ce genre d'endroits.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux:

- Nan... C'est...

Il couru vers eux et poussa les gardes d'un geste. Il se retrouva devant un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir 24/25 ans, aux cheveux roux lui tombant souplement sur les épaules, avec quelques mèches, sur le haut du crâne plus courtes et en bataille, des yeux verts émeraude scintillants, des traits harmonieux qui lui faisaient un visage sérieux, et sur le coté gauche de son front, tatoué en noir, le kanji du mot "amour". Il portait dans son dos une énorme calebasse. Celui d'à coté avait l'air d'avoir aux environs de 26/27 ans, plus grand que le roux, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de geai attachés en queue de cheval lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules, un visage aux traits prononcés, le rendant aussi beau que le premier, et ses yeux étaient rouges sang, l'iris noire entourée de trois virgules aussi noires, reliées les unes aux autres par un trait fin et noir, encerclant l'iris au milieu de la pupille. Le roux portait un bermuda, long jusque sous lesgenoux, rouge plus foncé en haut et qui s'éclairait plus il descendait. Tout en bas, il était tigré blanc. Il portait un débardeur blanc tigré de rouge à la « ceinture » entre les hanches et les côtes, en dessous, il se dégradait au rouge. Le deuxième portait un pantalon noir moulant tenu par une ceinture gris argent. En haut, il avait un débardeur violet très foncé avec, devant, le signe du yin et du yang en blanc et rouge. Les délimitations entre les trois couleurs étaient brodées de fils d'or. Il portait des espèce de gants arrivant jusque sous les coudes, tenus aux poignets par un bracelet noir avec des espèce de piques émoussées. Les gants ne recouvraient que la paume et le dos de la main jusqu'à la 1° phalange de l'index et la 2° du majeur, évitant l'annulaire, l'auriculaire et le pouce, qu'ils contournaient. Les gants étaient violet clair. Il avait une espèce de collier large ras-cou noir avec, tourné sur le coté, une boucle argent de ceinture. Il avait aux pieds des bottes noires très souples et légères arrivant à mi-mollet par dessus le pantalon. Naruto était bouche bée. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce qu'il voulait dire. Le beau rouquain et le beau ténébreux le regardèrent, et dirent à l'unisson d'un ton jovial :

NARUTO!! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir! On a mit le temps, mais on t'a rejoint!

Naruto était presque au bord des larmes, et il se jeta sur les deux hommes en même temps :

- GAARA!! ITACHI!! Vous m'avez tellement manqués!!

Les deux réceptionnèrent Naruto facilement, mais à peine l'avaient-ils remis sur pieds qu'une bombe se jeta à leur cou, les faisont tomber à la renverse :

- GAA-KU!! ITA!! Vous revoilà!! Ca fait plaisir!!

- Hey, Greg, t'as l'air en forme, t'as r'trouvé la mémoire?

- Oui, il y a deux jours.

Le rouquain se releva difficilement, Greg s'étant collé à lui comme un poulpe à sa proie, et lui tapotait le dos. Quant au ténébreux, il ébourrifait les cheveux de Naruto, qui le serrait dans ses bras. Puis il se gratta la tête en disant avec indifférence :

- C'est pas que j'veux gâcher nos émouvantes retrouvailles, mais on attire pas mal l'attention. En fait, on se tape même un peu trop l'affiche.

Sarah, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, et Grissom. Lequel de ces cinq personnes était la plus déconfite? Ce mystère resta à jamais irrésolut, pour la bonne raison qu'à ce niveau, leur déconfiture était au sommum du sommum. Tous ceux qui travaillaient au labo avaient été attirés par tant de bruits, et se trouvaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Naruto lâcha le ténébreux, regarda autour de lui, et approuva:

- En effet. Y'a plus qu'à d'mander au vieux bouc de nous emmener à son bureau pour faire les présentations, ils sont complètement à l'Ouest.

- Y'a de quoi l'être, renchérit le rouquin avec Greg toujours accroché à lui. Greg, je crois que tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, j'ai compris que t'étais content de me retrouver.

Greg acquiessa, puis alla voir Grissom, suivit de Naruto et des deux autres.

- Patron, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans votre bureau, pour qu'on fasse les présentations?

Sans mots dire, Grissom se dirigea vers son bureau, son équipe, Greg, Naruto et les deux nouveaux arrivants derrière lui. Une fois dans le bureau, Grissom ferma à clés, et alla s'asseoir avec les autres, Greg, Naruto et les deux derniers toujours debouts. Naruto commença:

- Bon. Je vous ais déjà expliqué que nous nous étions évadés de la Compagnie, Greg et moi. Nous avons été aidés par deux personnes, mes meilleurs amis, je vous les présente. Voilà Gaara du désert, fit-il en désignant le rouquain qui fit un "yo", et Itachi Uchiha, termina Naruto en montrant le ténébreux qui fit un simple signe de tête. Ensuite, voilà Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows, Sarah Sideule...

- Siddle, protesta Sarah, je n'arrête pas de le répéter!

- Oui, bon, et Gill-le-vieux-bouc.

- Gill Grissom, reprit le concerné comme s'il était fatigué de le répéter à chaque fois.

- Oui, bon, voilà, c'est la police scientifique de Las Vegas.

Gaara était souriant, en disant à l'attention de Naruto:

- Et ils t'ont crus? C'est ironique: des scientifiques qui nous croient quand on leur dit qu'on a des pouvoirs. Et sinon, Naruto, ça a été, pendant ces deux dernières années?

- Oh, ça peut aller. Des gars de là-bas m'ont cherché des noises à plusieurs reprises, mais...

Itachi l'interrompit en le prenant par les épaules, et le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux:

- Tu ne nous caches rien, n'est-ce pas, Naruto?

- Oui, bon d'accord, juste avant que je ne retrouve Greg, des gars de la Compagnie m'ont trouvés, passés à tabac, puis après la police scientifique a faillit m'autopsier, j'me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, et voilà, j'ai retrouvé Greg et je leur ai tout expliqué sur Tôkyô Underground. Voilà, j't'ai tout dit, Itachi, j'te l'jure.

- Bon, alors tant mieux.

Naruto, qui s'était un peu tassé se redressa:

- Non, pas tant mieux! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pendant ces deux dernières années, pour **vous**?!

Gaara se gratta le crâna:

- Tu tapes là où ça fait mal, Naruto. Après votre fuite réussie, on s'est fait rattrapper, et on a eut droit à un "traitement de faveur" comme l'a appelé Orochimaru, et on a reçut l'option os en adamentium. Donc notre croissance et notre âge d'apparence ont été stoppés.

Itachi continua:

- En clair, Gaara a en fait 27 ans, alors qu'il en fait 24/25, et moi 29 alors que j'en fait 26/27. Pour résumer, la Compagnie nous a pourri la vie.

Naruto et Greg eurent le regard triste:

- Excusez-nous. C'est de notre faute si vous avez enduré tout ça.

Gaara regarda en l'air en se passant la main dans les cheveux, et Itachi soupira. Puis Gaara ébourrifa les cheveux de Greg, et Itachi fit une pichenette sur le front de Naruto:

- Aïe!

- Bakka. On vous a déjà dit qu'on avait fait notre choix. Vous n'avez abolument rien à vous reprocher, compris?

- Mais, tenta Naruto...

Itachi l'interrompit en changeant de sujet, avec un sourire blagueur:

- Mais dis-moi, mon petit Naruto, t'as pas poussé d'un iota, on dirait un gamin! Y'a que tes cheveux qui ont poussés!

Naruto protesta:

- Mééééé! Arrête de te moquer de ma taille! En vrai, j'ai 26 ans, c'est ça qui compte!

Gaara renchérit:

- Ouai, t'en fais pas, Naruto, tu pourras toujours en profiter, par exemple comme mannequin, Ita et moi, on serait tes tuteurs parce que tu aurais l'air d'être mineur!

Naruto trouva une parade dans les paroles de Gaara:

- Tiens... En parlant de "tuteurs", où vous en êtes tous les deux? Ça a avancé?

Itachi et Gaara gardèrent un regard incrédule, puis ils sourirent et rougirent, et chacun passa son bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre:

- Oui, même plus que tu l'imagine, Naruto.

Greg sourit:

- C'est vrai?! Je suis content!

Naruto s'approcha et chuchota:

- Alors, je parie que c'est Itachi le dominant. (Yuzu: comprenez ce qu'il faut!)

- Gagné!

Grissom, Catherine, Sarah, Nick et Warrick étaient des plus déconfits. Ce fut Catherine qui articula:

- D... Dominant? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Itachi et Gaara la regardèrent:

- On peut être plus explicites, si vous voulez.

A peine Gaara avait-il finit sa phrase que Itachi lui prennait le menton vers lui, et l'embrassait sans honte devant tout le monde. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Itachi se pencha vers Naruto et lui carressa la tête avec un sourire vainqueur, en plongeant ses yeux rouges à virgules noires dans ceux de Naruto:

- Raté, tu vois, péquenot, t'arriveras pas à nous casser.

Naruto souleva un sourcil, et répliqua:

- Dis-moi, Itachi, où en est ta **vue**?

Itachi perdit son sourire, ouvrit grand les yeux, et la bouche, puis se redressa, croisa les bras et détourna la tête. Maintenant, c'était Naruto qui avait un sourire vainqueur. Gaara se pencha vers les autres et expliqua:

- En fait, la bloodline d'Ita, c'est le Sharingan. Une pupille qui permet non-seulement d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire, d'analyser n'importe quelle technique de taijutsu, ninjutsu ou genjutsu, et de les copier, mais aussi d'utiliser des techniques de dôjutsu extrêmement puissantes, et de créer des illusions. Mais la tâche à ce tableau, c'est que plus il utilise sa pupille prodigieuse, plus sa vue baisse. Il est tellement myope qu'il doit porter des lunettes quand il n'utilise pas sa pupille, mais il n'aime pas beaucoup, et pourtant il est super sexy avec, et préfère uiliser son Sharingan. Mais il arrêtera bien un moment parce que s'il continu comme ça, il va finir par devenir aveugle. Mais j'arrive toujours à lui faire porter ses lunettes, regardez.

Gaara s'approcha d'Itachi, et la tête baissée, il lui aggrippa le pans de son débardeur. Itachi décroisa les bras, et regarda Gaara relever la tête, des larmes scintillantes au coin des yeux:

- Ita... Tu vas te faire mal aux yeux... Je t'en prie... Mets tes lunettes...

Itachi resta à le regarder, puis annula ses Sharingan. Le changement frappa tout le monde: les yeux d'Itachi étaient bleu saphir. Il sortit de sa poche un étui et mit ses lunettes. La monture était fine et noire, et les verres étaient ovales. Avec ces lunettes sur son nez, Itachi était l'image type du "maniplateur binoclard" (Yuzu: expression empreintée à l'image, au caractère même, de Kyoya Ootori, dans Host Club, le lycée de la séduction. Merci à Bisco Hatori, et à Kyoya, de me prêter cette image!).

- Voilà, Gaara, je mets mes lunettes, mais s'il te plait, ne pleure plus, je garderais les lunettes.

- Merci, répondit Gaara en s'essuyant les yeux.

Puis celui-ci inclina la tête de façon à ce que tout le monde sauf Itachi puisse voir son visage, et avec des étincelles dans les yeux, il fit un signe de la main, le pouce levé: "yes!" et fit un clin d'oeil. Greg, du coté de Grissom and co, avait une grosse goutte derrière le crâne:

- Et c'est Ita le "dominant"?... Gaara le mène par le bout du nez!

Catherine tenta de récapituler:

- Attendez, si j'ai bien compris, vous aussi venez de l'Underground, et vous avez aidé Naruto et Greg à s'enfuir, et vous êtes... Ensembles?

Itachi approuva en redressant ses lunettes:

- C'est exactement ça...

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit sonore et inquiétant:

**GGGRRRROOOOOOOOO**

Naruto posa les mains sur son ventre, et dit:

- Gomen, tout ça m'a donné faim.

Nick regarda sa montre:

- Ah, bah en plus, on a passé beaucoup de temps: il est midi.

- On va déjeuner quelque part, proposa Catherine, c'est moi qui paye.

Tous acceptèrent et remercièrent Catherine. À l'entrée, Grissom persuada le garde de dispenser Gaara, Naruto et Itachi de passer les portics de sécurité. Une fois dehors, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant, une voix s'écria:

- Ça y est, on l'a retrouvé, il est là-bas!

- Génial!! Enfin!

- Ça fait 10 ans qu'on l'a pas vu, j'suis trop content!

- Ouaf Ouaf!

- Ouai, t'as raison, j'l'appelle tout de suite. Hey!! NARUTO!! Par ici, c'est nous!!

L'appelé s'arrêta à l'entente de son nom, et se tourna vers la voix qui avait crié. Il vit un groupe de douze personnes avançant vers eux. Il avait son bras passé dans le dos de Greg, et de l'autre main, soudainement, apparut un kunai dont la lame était énorme et tranchante, et son regard devint glacé. Par instinct, il serra Greg contre lui. Le groupe était juste en face d'eux, et un homme aux cheveux d'argent portant sur son dos un jeune homme de 26 ans d'apparence, assomé, dit:

- Ben alors, Naruto, tu ne nous reconnais pas?

Naruto eut l'air de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et regarda la personne plus en avant dans le groupe: un jeune garçon d'environs 26 ans aux cheveux noirs montés en une queue de cheval ébouriffée. Son regard s'éclaira légerement:

- Oh, Shikamaru. Ça fait longtemps. Et il y a aussi Kiba, avec Akamaru, continua-t-il en regardant un garçon chevauchant un chien rouge de la taille d'un petit cheval. Et Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Neiji, Tenten, et Lee. Vous vous êtes tous réunis? Pour me retrouver?

Naruto, en citant les noms, avait ommit trois personnes: une fille aux cheveux roses, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, et l'inconscient sur ses épaules. Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs à se réveiller.

- Hu... Hum...

- Ha, Sasuké, tu te réveilles, dit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Sasuké descendit de ses épaules, et vit Itachi. Malgré les lunettes, il le reconnu tout de suite et fonça sur lui:

- ITACHIII!! Tu vas crever!! Chidori!!

Sasuké s'arrêta en un instant. Il avait le bras tendu vers Itachi, mais n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Itachi avait posé son index sur le front de Sasuké, et cette seule force l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. D'une légère poussée, Itachi le fit reculer vers le cheveux argents, mais soudain, Sasuké se reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, de la part de Naruto. Sasuké, estomaqué, tomba à genoux, et l'homme aux cheveux argents, avec la fille en rose, s'approchèrent de lui pour l'aider à se relever, en disant à Naruto:

- Bah, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arr...

**BAAAAAF**

**BAAAAAF**

Deux claques résonnèrent dans la rue, coupant net la phrase. Naruto venait de les gifler violement:

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici, vous, espèces de salops égoïstes! J'vous ai rien demandé, Sakura, et Kakashi "sensei"! Et qu'est ce que ce connard fait là, cria-t-il en pointant Sasuké avec son kunai, vous pouvez m'expliquer, hein, qu'est ce qu'il fout là, ce connard! Et c'est quoi ce bandeau sur son front, hein?!

Sasuké, toujours à genoux, répondit:

- J'ai été réabilité en tant que Hunter-nin, et j'suis partis pour te retrouv... GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

Naruto l'avait à nouveau frappé. Il se tourna vers Shikamaru:

- J'suis d'accord pour vous mais pourquoi vous avez laissé ce salop partir avec vous! C'est un sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui sans **jamais** écouter la vérité!!

Sarah s'avança un peu, et essaya de calmer Naruto:

- Attends, Naruto, pourquoi est-ce que tu les accueille comme ça, ils ont l'air d'être tes amis!

- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Eux, les amis de Naruto? Mais tu dérailles ma pauvre! Sais-tu au moins ce qu'ils lui ont fait, **coupa Naruto avec la voix de Kyûbi rauque de colère en pointant respectivement Sakura, la fille aux cheveux roses, Kakashi, celui aux cheveux d'argent, et Sasuké, **ces trois là, ce sont les plus salops de Konoha! Ecoute bien pourquoi: le bonbon rose et l'épouvantail gris ont laissé Naruto au bord de la mort pour rentrer tranquilement dans leur village bien douillet, et le dernier, c'est lui qui est la cause de ce que Naruto a subit ! Quand leur équipe a été créée, Kakashi ne s'est occupé que de Sasuké, laissant Naruto à part...**

Kakashi essaya de se défendre:

- Il fallait que je lui apprenne à se défendre et à maîtriser le Sharingan...

- **TA GUEULE!! Celui qu'il fallait protéger, imbécile, c'est Naruto! Sais-tu ce qu'il a subi depuis l'enfance? Non! Alors tu te la fermes et tu écoute! Sakura n'a toujours jurée que par son "Sasuké-kun", et maintenant elle prétend être l'amie de Naruto, par pitié pour lui! Kakashi, celui à qui il fallait enseigner un moyen de défense, c'était Naruto! Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il a été discriminé, battu par les villageois, même violé et ce de nombreuses fois ****! Alors ne vas pas me parler de Sasuké, qui a vécu dans la chaleur d'un foyer où une famille l'attendait! Il a reçu un enseignement, et personne ne se serait risqué à embêtter le petit Uchiha chouchou du village! **

Kakashi ne comprenait pas le changement de voix de Naruto. En fait, personne du groupe arrivant ne comprenait. Naruto reprit, toujours dominé par Kyûbi:

**- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que vous m'entendez parler par l'intermédiaire de Naruto. Je me présente: je suis celle que l'on nomme Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues, de mon vrai nom Ashura. J'ai tout vu des yeux de Naruto, et depuis son combat contre Sasuké pour le ramener, nous nous somme alliés, et nous pouvons intervertir le dominant de ce corps. Maintenant, avant de laisser la place à Naruto, je vais faire un truc que lui et moi rêvons de faire.**

Naruto/Ashura s'avança vers Kakashi, le prit par les épaules, et avança sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille:

**- Ça, c'est pour nous avoir laissé à notre sort en ne te préoccupant que de Sasuké.**

**BAM**

Naruto/Ashura planta son genou dans le ventre de Kakashi. Sa voix était celle d'Ashura et celle de Naruto mélangées.

**- Ça, c'est pour nous avoir nous laisser nous débrouiller tous seuls.**

**BAM**

Un nouveau coup de genou dans le ventre:

- GAAAAAH!!

**- Et ça, c'est pour nous avoir laissé au bord de la mort, en nous laissant ramener Sasuké, ce qui nous a valut d'être vendus à la Compagnie!!**

**BAAAAAAM**

- **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**

Kakashi tomba à genoux, et Ashura laissa la place à Naruto qui murmura, ayant recouvré sa vraie voix:

- Merci, Ashura. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuké, je ne suis pas prêt de vous pardonner.

Naruto se tourna vers les autres, et regarda le groupe de ses yeux froids comme de la glace:

- Et j'ai du mal à placer ma confiance en vous.

Ino s'avança:

- Si tu ne nous crois pas, Naruto, lis nos pensées, lis la vérité, je te sais capable de ce pouvoir! Nous voulons scincèrement t'aider! C'est pour cela qu'on a profité d'un ordre de mission se déroulant hors du village pour partir en douce à la Surface! Lis en nous, et crois la vérité, Naruto, crois-nous!

Naruto ferma les yeux, le visage encore gravé dans une expression froide. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient retrouvé un éclat jovial. Il sourit, et dit à l'attention de Shino, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Neiji, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru et Lee:

- Comme on se retrouve! Ça fait plaisir de revoir ses amis! Vous avez tous pris un sacré coup d'vieux!

Le groupe ralla pour la forme, trop content d'avoir put prouver sa sincérité à Naruto. Greg, que Naruto tenait toujours à la taille, dit à l'attention de celui-ci:

- Tu vois, Naru-kitsu, je te l'avais dit. Je sentais qu'il y avait des sentiments forts de volonté de te retrouver. Tu n'as jamais été seul.

- Oui.

Shikamaru intervint:

- Au fait, je me le demande depuis tout à l'heure, mais qui sont tous ces gens que tu accompagnais?

- Oh, j'les avais oubliés! Bon voilà Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sarah Sideule, et Gill-le-vieux-bouc, de la police scientifique, présenta Naruto en désignant respectivement Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sarah qui soupira, et Grissom qui fit de même. Ensuite, voici Greg Sanders, il est le prêtre de la vie, c'est pour cette raison qu'on a fui la Compagnie, et il est aussi mon petit ami.

Greg, plus grand que Naruto de deux têtes, se pencha sur lui, et l'embrassa rapidement. Kakashi, sans que personne ne le remarque, ayant toujours son masque, ouvrit la bouche pour ne rien dire, son oeil droit exorbité, le gauche caché par son bandeau, et ne sut pas pourquoi il avait une soudaine envie de meurtre, de pleurer, et pourquoi il avait l'impression que son coeur s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Naruto continua:

- Ensuite voilà Gaara, et Itachi.

Voyant le regard assasin que lui lança Sasuké, et les regards interrogateur qui étaient destinés à lui et Gaara, Itachi soupira et redressa ses lunettes:

- Bon, il est temps d'expliquer. Je vous conseil de vous accrocher. Cette affaire n'a jamais été mise au grand jours, mais avant la naissance de mon stupide frangin, j'ai été enlevé par la Compagnie, et Orochimaru avait déjà commencé ses expériences. Il en réussit une sur moi, celle de contrôler, même à distance, le système nerveux de quelqu'un. Lorsque je fut de retour au village, je n'étais plus qu'une marionnette aux mains d'Orochimaru. Il commandait le moindre de mes faits et gestes, et m'a fait tuer toute ma famille, à l'exeption de mon imbécile de frère. Il m'a fait entrer à l'Akatsuki, pour les espionner, mais m'a finalement fait revenir dans ses cachots. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Naruto, enfin, je l'avais déjà rencontré, mais passons. Il avait été vendu à la Compagnie au profit de mon salopard de frère qui s'était rallié à leur cause. Grâce à lui, mon système nerveux a été rétabli et est devenu inattaquable. Je me souvenais de toutes les atrocités que j'avais commises, mais grâce à Naruto, j'ai pus passer au-dessus. Et après cinq ans de torture et ensuite trois ans que Naruto a passé aux cotés de Greg en tant que garde du corps, je les ai aidés, avec Gaara, à s'enfuir. Puis nous avons été torturés pendant deux ans avant de réussir nous aussi à nous enfuir. Mais à la Surface, nous avons croisé Kakashi et mon égoïste de frère, et ses motivations nous ont mises hors de nous, et Gaara et moi l'avons battus avant de partir pour retrouver Naruto et Greg. Voilà pour mon histoire.

Il pesait autour du groupe un lourd silence. Shikamaru murmura comme pour lui-même:

- Il était donc manipulé... Ça explique pourquoi il n'avait de raisons valables... Mais tout de même, aller jusqu'à réussir à contrôler le système nerveux aussi longtemps... Même le plus doué des Yamanaka n'y arriverait pas.

Gaara attendit qu'il finisse avant de commencer:

- Pour moi, ça a été un peu différent. Dès ma naissance, j'ai été vendu à la Compagnie par mon père. Mais la condition était que je reste au village. J'ai donc été prisonnier de Orochimaru dès le berceau. Il a réussit, au prix de la vie de ma mère, à mettre en moi Ichibi, le démon tanuki à une queue, Shukaku. Il a, pour moi aussi, contrôlé mon système nerveux pour que je devienne une machine à tuer dépourvue de toute émotion. Orochimaru n'a pas réssit à pallier devant ma volonté de devenir Kazekage, et a finalement laissé faire, du moins jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Là, il a proposé un prix tellement alléchant que le Conseil du village a accepté, et a placé Kankuro, mon frère, au titre de Kazekage, mais lui et Temari étaient révoltés. J'ai été emmené aux cachots de la Compagnie où j'ai d'abord rencontré Itachi, puis j'ai retrouvé Naruto, qui avait subi le même traitement que moi. À son arrivé, comme pour Itachi, mon système nerveux est redevenu normal, et on s'est serré les coudes pendant cinq ans de torture, jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit affecté à la garde du prêtre de la vie, Greg, où on a quand même réussis à se voir de temps en temps pendant trois ans, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre les véritables desseins de la Compagnie. Alors Itachi et moi avons aidé Naruto et Greg à s'enfuir, puis avons été punis pendant deux ans avant de nous enfuir à notre tour et d'aller retrouver Naruto et Greg. Mais on a croisé Kakashi et Sasuké, avec un bandeau frontal de Konoha, j'ai pas pu me retenir et Itachi et moi l'avons passé à tabac. Et voilà pour mon histoire.

Le silence, l'ambiance, l'atmosphère autour du groupe était pesante, oppressante, et emplie d'un important sentiment de culpabilité. Greg porta la main à sa bouche, comme s'il avait envie de vomir, et tomba à genoux.

- Glup...

Naruto s'agenouilla, et dit:

- Greg, ça va, qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

- Trop de tristesse et de culpabilité... Les mauvais sentiments ou ceux qui inspirent la tristesse me rendent malade...

Grissom chercha à comprendre:

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Naruto expliqua:

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on appelle Greg le prêtre de la vie: son pouvoir est celui de la résurection. Il peut faire revenir une personne à la vie, et est en constante communication avec ce que ressent la Terre, et les humains. Il ne lit pas les pensées, mais les sentiments. Et les mauvais l'affectent énormément.

- Mais... Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça, demanda Shikamaru, interloqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Parce que le prêtre de la vie, il y a de cela quatre ans et demi, m'a ressuscité.

**Fin du chapitre 2:**

**Yuzu:** Bon, ben, je crois que j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas tergiverser en blagues idiotes, vu le suspens que je laisse. Je m'empresserais donc d'écrire la suite, et vous, de votre coté, chers lecteurs, vous pourrez vous empresser de m'envoyer des reviews? À la prochaine!

**Naruto:** C'est ça, grouille toi!

**Sasuké:** Pourquoi dans mes rares apparitions je suis dans les vappes ou j'me fais tabasser? C'est de la discrimination! C'est injuste!

**Yuzu/Naruto:** Mais c'est parce que c'est ce que tu fais de mieux, d'être à la masse! D'ailleurs, dans ta réabilitation, on aurait dû ouvrir une section rien que pour toi: les Assomés-nins! Ou les Crétins-nins, ou encore les Je-suis-le-plus-vantard-crétin-con-égoïste-et-salop-nins! C'est ça qui te va le mieux. Maintenant, joues ton rôle, au dodo!

PS: Les reviews, ça compte toujours!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuzu:** BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE, JE SUIS DESOLEE DE NE PAS AVOIR DONNE DE NOUVELLES PLUS TÔT? MAIS IL S'AVERE QU'AU DEBUT DE CETTE ANNEE SCOLAIRE, J'AI DECIDE DE METTRE DE COTE MANGAS ET FANFICTIONS POUR ME CONCENTRER PLEINEMENT SUR MON TRAVAIL.

JE PREFERE VOUS INFORMER QUE J'IGNORE SI IL S'AGIT D'UN ARRÊT DEFINITIF DE MA PART, OU JUSTE UNE POSE, COMME RECULER POUR MIEUX SAUTER, MAIS SOYEZ TOUS ASSURES QUE JE VOUS TIENDRAIS AU COURANT SI JE ME DECIDE, QUELQUE SOIT L'ORIENTATION DE CETTE DECISION.

MERCI DE M'AVOIR SUIVIE DANS MES HISTOIRE, ET DE M'AVOIR ENCOURAGEE A CONTINUER.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!

Je m'excuse platement pour tout ce temps sans nouvelle.

Cela fait un moment que je pense à faire quelque chose à propos de ces fics en attente, et j'ai décidé de clarifier les choses:

J'ai totalement arrêté toutes mes fics en cours. Pour plusieurs raisons: j'avais envie de travailler, et de me concentrer sur autre chose, je me suis lassée du genre de fic que j'écrivais, je me suis lassée du yaoi, je me suis lassée des mangas, j'ai totalement oublié ce que je voulais faire des histoires commencées, je n'étais pas organisées, et je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais eu aucune idée de comment j'allais bien pouvoir finir tout ça.

J'espère ne pas trop vous peiner, mais je préfère ça à vous laisser poireauter des années pour rien.

Enfin, pour ne pas vous laissé sur votre fin, j'ai quand une nouvelle: j'ai commencé à réécrire Harry Potter à ma façon, pour me détendre à côté de la prépa. Cette histoire est d'un genre tout à fait différent de mes autres fics. (l'exemple le plus frappant est qu'il n'y a aucun couple yaoi. Entre autres différences.) Et personnellement, mais c'est l'avis de l'auteure, c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrite. Elle est cependant toujours en cours d'écriture, il y a des trucs que j'ai envie de peaufiner sur le début, même si je l'ai déjà fait dix fois, et je préfèrerais la poster quand elle sera finie, pour éviter de recommencer le même schéma, et de l'abandonner en cours de route.

Je ne sais absolument pas quand je la finirais, ou si je la finirais, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette histoire là me tient plus à coeur, et cette fois-ci, je sais ce que je fais, et vais faire avec. Alors c'est un bon début, non?

Voili voilou... J'ai beaucoup parlé, dis-donc, mais j'espère avoir clarifié les choses.

Je vous dis donc soit «adieu», soit «à une prochaine fois».


End file.
